Amando a un perro infernal
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Snake POV: Abrí los ojos instantáneamente, un chico, muy lindo, estaba siendo atacado por mis serpientes a unos cuantos metros de mí. Entonces me aterré, si lo seguían mordiendo el podría morir. Pluto X Snake Sebastián X Ciel Claude X Alois... ¡Ect! ¡Aquí vengo yo demostrando mis gustos raros!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

**Pareja principal: **Puto **X **Snake (En ese orden xD)

**Advertencias: **OoC en los personajes, creo. Siempre me salgo un poco (aveces mucho) de su personalidad. ¡Gome-ne!

**Spoiler: **No se si contenga spoiler, solo los que no han leído el manga no conocen a Snake.

**Inspiración: **Escenas que mi cerebro aportó de Pluto y Snake a mi cerebro xD.

* * *

**. - . Amo a un perro infernal . - .**

**Snake P.O.V.**

_Todo el mundo huía de mí, nadie, absolutamente nadie quería conocerme. Solo por ser diferente, por no parecerme a los demás. Por tener algunas escamas en mi cuerpo y por poder hablar con mis únicas amigas, las serpientes._

_- ¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira, un chico raro!_

_- ¡No te le acerques a ese repugnante ser!_

_Eso era todo lo que oía cada día en una de las esquinas de ese barrio pobre, me abrazaba a mis piernas simplemente, escondiendo mi cara entre las mismas, tratando de que así el dolor de la soledad no me consumiera por completo._

_~No te preocupes, pronto alguien vendrá... - me decían mis amigas las serpientes a cada momento, yo, por alguna razón, les creía. Y así, un día, llegó la salvación de mi condena llamada soledad..._

_- Hola - me dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Él, traía un paraguas, para evitar mojarse con la intensa lluvia de esa tarde, yo le miré sin expresión alguna y casi sin fuerzas. Estaba seguro de que iba a a morir de hipotermia si seguía allí, y no solo yo, sino todas mis amigas escamosas._

_- Hola - pronuncié sin ganas, temiendo que ese hombre de mirada seria se burlara de mi, no soportaría más las burlas. Podría llevar sangre fría en mis venas, pero aún así era humano, y pese a mi personalidad, sentía, y todo lo que me hacían sentir era sufrimiento. _

_El desconocido me escudriñó con la mirada un rato y luego sonrió, mostrando unos afilados colmillos y su mirada se puso escalofriante, de un rojo escarlata brillante, fluorecente. Pasé saliva por mi garganta, temeroso, esperando que el desconocido no se diera de cuenta. Su sonrisa cínica se hizo más brillante._

_- Veo que te consideran repugnante solo por ser diferente y tener cualidades especiales. - habló claro el hombre, como si me conociera de toda su vida._

_Yo solo asentí, un poco apenado y suspiré, abrazándome a mi mismo. Me moría de frío. _

_- Ven conmigo, creo que me podrías ser útil. - susurró aquel extraño, de traje negro y mirada escarlata y entonces me tendió su enguantada mano. - Yo no pienso que seas repugnante. - volvió a susurrar con sorna. - Yo pienso que tus habilidades serán útiles para los planes de mi amo... Te ofrecemos un sueldo estable, comida, un techo donde dormir, tú y tus serpientes, a cambio de que protejas una mansión, la mansión de mi amo._

_Me quedé mirándole. ¿Aquello era cierto...? ¿Él pensaba en todo eso... de mí...? Sus ojos repentinamente brillaron más, y todas mis dudas quedaron resueltas, sin contestación, pero resueltas. Tomé su mano y firmé un contrato para mi nueva vida..._

_..._

_~Tres años después~_

_..._

_- ¡Snake-kun! ¡Cuidado! - gritó Meyrin pasando por mi lado corriendo y con una torre de platos que estaban a punto de caerse de sus manos. Demasiado tarde me avisó, chocó conmigo haciendo que los platos volaran hacia atrás, yo solo atiné a agarrarle para que no se cayera al suelo._

_- Deberías tener mas cuidado, dice Wordswoth - dije mientras me ponía en pié, con Meyrin toda sonrojada y apenada. _

_Ella asintió, mirando por donde deberían haber caído los platos._

_- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Snake. - dijo Sebastián que tenía toda la gran torre de platos dividida en sus manos. Como siempre él tan ágil con todo. - Esta es la vajilla que el amo pidió exportada de japón, que contiene en los bordes complejos diseños de oro y plata, no querrás que el bocchan se enoje, ¿cierto Meyrin? - preguntó con la sonrisa falsa que siempre cargaba._

_Meyrin asintió con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza por su torpeza._

_- L-Lo siento án. - se disculpo haciendo una breve reverencia y tomando con cuidado los platos de las manos del mayordomo, yéndose de ahí rumbo a el comedor, a preparar la mesa para los invitados que tendría esta noche el joven amo, nos dejó a mí y a Sebastián solos._

_- ¿Tenías algo que informarme Snake-san? - me preguntó Sebastián parándose frente a mí, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. _

_Yo asentí sin ninguna expresión facial en mi cara, y las serpientes rodaron por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mi oído._

_Entonces me hablaron._

_- Hemos sentido una presencia extraña por los alrededores, dice Emily. - contesté con indiferencia. - Y un extraño olor, dice Oscar. - añadí cuando mi otra serpiente se enrolló en mi cuello._

_Sebastían frunció un poco el ceño y asintió._

_- ¿Que tipo de presencia y olor? - preguntó nuevamente, con expresión inmutable._

_Mis amigas se revolotearon inquietas mas una me contestó._

_- Es un olor a perro, se distingue muy rápidamente, pero tiene un toque dulzón y atrayente, hipnotizante, dice Keast. - entonces otra de mis amigas pasó su lengua por mi oreja diciéndome una información tal vez valiosa. - Como el de usted Sebastián-san, añadió Wilde. - completé acariciando una de las cabezas de mis aliadas. _

_Sebastián se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo._

_- Así que un perro demonio... - susurró para sí tan bajo que no estoy seguro de si eso fue lo que dijo. Luego me miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa cínica, plástica y burlona suya, para pasar por mi lado e irse, no sin antes susurrar algo solo para mí. - Bien, gracias por informarme, ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo, hay muchas cosas que hacer, hoy vienen personas importantes a cenar con el joven amo y no quiero que un intruso arruine los preparativos. - y entonces se fue._

_Suspiré y empecé a caminar nuevamente por los aparentemente tranquilos pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Llegue a el patio trasero en cuestión de minutos y me adentré a el bosque sin importarme si me ensuciaba la fina ropa de sirviente. Total, mi trabajo era mantener vigilada la mansión de agresores no deseados, y meno que le arruinaran la cena a el joven amo. Suspiré alzando un poco los brazos para que las serpientes se esparcieran por todo el bosque y que ellas recorriesen el perímetro por lo menos a cinco kilómetros alrededor de la mansión sin ser vistas._

_Me senté cuidadosamente en el tronco de un árbol y me crucé de piernas esperando que mis serpientes encontraran algo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del aroma de los árboles, flores y pasto, junto con frutas, que había a mi alrededor. Sonreí contra mi voluntad. Me sentía tan humano en estos momentos. Tenía amigos, bueno, eso o algo parecido. Ya no estaba solo, ahora había gente que me hablara sin importarle mi apariencia o estatus social. _

_Elizabeth Middleford, la prometida de el joven amo, Ciel, ella se la pasaba hablando conmigo cada vez que venía a visitar a Ciel. Era una chica linda y adorable, que le caía bien cualquiera y que haría todo con tal de sacarte una sonrisa. Ella me había confesado que ya no quería casarse con Ciel, que solo lo veía como un hermano, o algo así y que ahora le gustaba otra persona. _

_Otro que venía y se la pasaba charlando y echándome piropos era Alois Trancy. Él era un chico enérgico que le encantaba venir y molestar a Ciel, hablar de vestidos bonitos con la Srta. Elizabeth, y coquetear con su mayordomo, cosa que a la madre de Elizabeth le parecía inmoral y lo regañaba mucho, pero el siempre salía con algunos comentarios diciendo; «- Es mi vida señora, y hago con ella lo que me plazca, después de todo, usted no es mi madre.» Y así simplemente le callaba la boca a la señora Francis, al menos hasta la próxima pelea._

_También todos los sirvientes en la casa se llevaban bien conmigo, y me llamaban por mi nombre, incluso en las fiestas privadas de los sirvientes Meyrin me sacaba a bailar y todos la pasábamos bien, aún cuando yo no mostrara ningún signo de ello. _

_Volví a suspirar, esta noche se celebraría una cena, fiesta, en honor a el cumpleaños numero dieciséis del joven amo Ciel. Y vendrían, la Srta. Elizabeth, sus padres y su hermano, el conde Trancy, junto con sus sirvientes, el príncipe Soma, su sirviente Agni, y una persona extraña llamada Undertaker, del cual no sabía nada y tampoco sabía si el vendría con alguien. _

_Suspiré de nuevo, aún con los ojos cerrados..._

_Entonces oí unos gruñidos y gemidos lastimeros provenientes de cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos instantáneamente y me levanté de un salto. Lo que vi me dejó con un gran rubor en las mejillas. Un chico, muy lindo, de tez pálida, casi fantasmal, pelo plateado, ojos rojos, cuerpo que parecía una obra de arte, y desnudo, estaba siendo atacado por mis serpientes a unos cuantos metros de mí, el trataba se sacarlas de su cuerpo torpemente y de una forma casi aniñada se quejaba por el dolor de las mordidas, entonces me aterré. Si lo seguían mordiendo él podría morir. No sabía el porqué me preocupaba, pero en este momento no me importaba, llamé a mis serpientes, dándoles una orden especifica de salirse de aquel lindo muchacho, ellas me hicieron caso._

_~ ¿Por que nos detuviste? ¡El es el intruso! ~ protestaron todas subiéndose a mi y posándose en mis brazos, cuello, cintura y hombros. _

_No les hice caso._

_- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunté al chico que me miraba curioso. Noté que de sus heridas emanaban el veneno de mis serpientes y luego se cerraban, al instante dí un paso hacia atrás. Un poco asustado aunque no lo demostrara, ese chico no podía ser humano._

_El chico me estudió cuidadosamente con la mirada, evadiendo mi pregunta. Luego sonrió, sacó la lengua, jadeó y se abalanzó encima de mí para... Lamerme la mejilla..._

_- ¡SEBASTIÁN-SAN! - grité lleno de pánico saliendo de allí corriendo, gritando y con la cara tan roja como una salsa de tomate, fuera de mí, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano. El chico de pelo plata me seguía de cerca, yo apuré el paso con todas mis serpientes chillando de terror. - ¡SEBASTIÁN-SAN! ¡EL INTRUSO! ¡AHHHH! - grité cuando algo me aplastó. Un enorme perro blanco me tenía acorralado entre al suelo del jardín y sus patas. La sangre se me subió más a la cara. Creo que alcanzaría la tonalidad morada si alguien no me quitaba a el perro... o chico... lo que fuera, de encima._

_El perro me dio una lamida en la mejilla derecha que mi hizo cerrar un ojo, por la puerta de la gran mansión apareció Sebastián que rápidamente, de un golpe, me sacó al gran perro blanco de encima. _

_Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el me decía, mi cuerpo temblaba, mis serpientes se escondían en mi ropa, alteradas, no escuchaba ni articulaba palabra alguna, el corazón me latía fuertemente y... Sentí un abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo, y otra lamida en mi mejilla y volteé un poco la cabeza, encontrándome con el chico de pelos de plata._

_Entonces escuché lo que decía Sebastián._

_- ...Te ah cogido cariño, lo cual quiere decir que no será peligroso y de ahora en adelante no se despegará de ti, por lo cual tienes que encargarte de Pluto y procurar que no haga destrozos en la casa, ¿entendido?_

_- ¿Pluto? - repetí mirando a Sebastián, quién sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación, enterándose de que no le había escuchado bien. Pero aún así me dio la explicación._

_- Lo tiene en el collar... Bueno, me voy a seguir con los preparativos de esta noche, lleva a Pluto a tu cuarto para que se asee y pasaré por allí para dejarte ropa adecuada para él... - y se fue dejándome con esas ordenes._

_Miré de nuevo al peli plateado que no se separaba de mi, que me miraba con una sonrisa, y me percaté de que tenía un collar de cuero que no había visto antes. _

_Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, y lo llevé conmigo dentro de la casa, hacia mi cuarto. Las serpientes nos rodearon a ambos nada más de entrar y todas se pusieron alertas, listas para atacar. Les indiqué que no hicieran nada y ellas lo hicieron, recelosas. _

_Pluto se bajó de mí y se tiró en mi cama ensuciandola. Sacudí la cabeza. Ahora tendría que decirle a Meyrin que me sacara sabanas limpias. Suspiré otra vez, cuidar a un perro mitad humano sería difícil... Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, no me importaba en absoluto cuidarlo a él..._

* * *

**N/A: **¡Amo esta pareja!... A pesar de que nadie a escrito de ella antes T^T. Ejem. Bueno, quise hacer este fic corto (sí, sin actualizar los demás, lo sé, no me maten, onegai!) de esta apareja por que me gusta y por que pienso que los dos al ser mitad humanos y mitad animales creo que quedarían lindos juntos! Aparte de que cuando leí el manga quedé enamorada de Snake. ¡Es ta kawaii! ¡Lo amo! Bueno, espero que les guste esta pareja... Y pronto subiré Drabbles de ellos OwO xD... ¡Son Kawaii juntos! ¡Bueno, no los aburró! ¡Sayonara! ¿Reviews?_  
_


End file.
